Hyness
|jap_name = ハイネス (Hainesu) |gender = Male |species = Unknown |affiliation = The Three Mage-Sisters, Void Termina |voice_actor = Shigeru Chiba}} Hyness, also titled as Officiant of Doom, is a character in the Kirby series, debuting as the main antagonist of Kirby Star Allies, but would later presumably become an ally. He is a priest and the leader of his religion. Physical Appearance Hyness wears a white cloak to hide his identity. His cloak has golden trimmings, with ancient symbols printed on them, and he wears a veil that covers the bottom of his face. The sleeves of his cloak are drastically long, and as such, Hyness’s arms are too short to go through all the way. When he is wearing his cloak, his eyes are depicted as small and yellow. The top of his cloak also has the symbol that The Three Mage-Sisters and Pon & Con have. When his hood is knocked off, it is revealed that Hyness has a blue face with a big, floppy nose, blue and yellow chameleon-like eyes with black pupils, and pointy ears with orange tips. Personality ]] Before the events of the main story, Hyness was originally a much more caring man, having saved the Three Mage-Sisters after they nearly died and taking them in to lead them to a bright future. He constantly apologized for always forgetting Zan Partizanne’s name, and even tried to warn her whenever his heart started to act crazy again. However, The 14th post of the Kirby Star Allies Channel states that Hyness had forsaken his own heart and fell into darkness, becoming trapped in a spiral of loneliness and despair. Thus, he had changed for the worst. Hyness is depicted as completely insane, with incredibly deranged mood swings. He fits the image of a demented cult leader or priest. When Kirby and his friends encounter him, he first talks calmly and somewhat eerily, but then starts to become furious. He begins shaking his head and flailing his arms rapidly while talking very quickly. In his second phase, he starts making strange angry grunting and snorting noises and doing bizzare dances. His battle themes also seem to elaborate on his eeriness and insanity. According to Zan Partizanne's Pause Screen description, he is said to be abusive to the generals. This is evidenced by the fact that he smacks an incapacitated Zan aside while walking towards Kirby. After his first phase, Hyness summons Zan Partizanne and her two sisters, Francisca and Flamberge, and absorbs their life force to restore his own, rendering them unconscious. In his second phase, he uses their bodies as living weapons; when defeated, he forcefully sacrifices the mages and himself to the Jamba Heart in order to resurrect Void Termina. Battle Story Mode Hyness is fought in Far-Flung - Starlight Heroes in The Divine Terminus just after Zan Partizanne, serving as the sixteenth and penultimate boss. Hyness attacks with a variety of magic spells. He begins the battle by shooting balls of dark energy from his sleeves; the balls will briefly arc through the air before homing in on the player. He will then summon a rune resembling the Jambandra emblem (the symbol on his hood and the Mage Generals' hats) to fire sharp picks to the sides of the arena. He can also summon pillars of fire at the sides of the arena, followed by a pillar of lightning that releases shockwaves across the ground. His final attack summons multiple Jambandra emblems around himself; after a moment, they will release freezing winds around themselves. However, if attacked by the fire element, the symbols will disappear. after he drained their life force.]] After Hyness's health is depleted, his hood is knocked off his head and he summons the Mage Generals, draining their energy to restore his own. In his second phase, he keeps his moveset from his first phase, but mainly attacks with the unconscious bodies of his generals. He can throw them at Kirby and Co., causing them to create small rock projections imbued with their unique elements when they land. Kirby can inhale these to get their respective abilities or remove the elemental attribute and get the Stone ability. Alternately, Hyness can grab one of the mages and swing them like a club, dealing elemental damage to anyone he hits. When he gets to half health, he forces the mages to create a Friend Circle; they then roll all over the arena, on the floor, up the walls, and on the ceiling. They then float in the center where Hyness sends the mages flying in different directions, embedding them in the ground as obstacles while dropping elemental stars to their sides; this attack leaves him dizzy for a time. Each of the mages deal damage of their respective element as they impact on the floor in this manner. Once he recovers, he forces the Mage Generals to become a shield; he hides behind him while they float around, occasionally throwing dark orbs. The shield can be broken, and if so, leaves Hyness stunned. Heroes in Another Dimension |category = Boss }} Corrupt Hyness, titled Fell Officiant, is the fifth and penultimate boss of the Heroes in Another Dimension sub-game. He is Hyness after being consumed by the darkness that resided within his heart. Physical Appearance Corrupt Hyness sports a dark maroon cloak with black trimmings that have golden symbols imprinted on them. While wearing the cloak, his eyes are red, and the symbol on the top of his cloak has become maroon as well. When his hood is removed, it is revealed that Corrupt Hyness maintains most of his original features, but his color scheme has been altered; his face is now dark blue, his ears now have red stripes, and his eyes are now black and yellow with red pupils. Attacks Corrupt Hyness moves around the screen much faster compared to the normal Hyness, and all of his attacks in the first phase are enhanced versions of the original's. He throws three small dark orbs at a time instead of just one. For his elemental attacks, he summons two lightning bolts instead of just one, and creates six ice hearts or four pillars of fire. In the second phase, Corrupt Hyness can sometimes combine two of his elemental attacks from the first phase. Rather than using the Three Mage-Sisters as weapons, Corrupt Hyness uses what appear to be three logs bearing the mages' hats, clothing, and wigs resembling their hair in their place. When he swings the logs into the ground, he combines that attack with the corresponding elemental attack from the first phase: ice hearts for Francisca, pillars of fire for Flamberge, and lightning for Zan Partizanne. During his Friend Circle attack, Corrupt Hyness will move directly from the ceiling back to the battlefield instead of rolling around the entire ceiling. When he uses the logs for his shield, he retaliates by launching five energy balls at a time. The shield can still be broken in the same way as the original. }} Story Before the events of the main story occurred, Hyness was originally traveling throughout various places. During his travels, he encountered the Three Mage-Sisters, each of whom were on the brink of death. He found Francisca nearly freezing to death in a snowstorm, he found Flamberge nearly suffocating in a fire, and he found Zan Partizanne drawing her last breaths after being struck by lightning while desperately climbing a tower in what is implied to be an attempt to end her own life after she lost everything. Fortunately, Hyness saved them from departing the world by granting them the powers of ice, fire, and electricity. Thus, they became Hyness’s followers, admiring him for rescuing them. However, Hyness abandoned his own heart and let the darkness in it consume him, which changed him into an insane, abusive leader. According to Hyness in the Japanese version of Kirby Star Allies, the people of his own clan were powerful wielders of magic, and worshiped the matter of darkness. They used to be allies to unknown people who used the power of science, and together they achieved great prosperity. In the English localization, the science-using people were never described as their allies, and Hyness's people were said to be the "masters of a matter most dark," instead of worshiping it. In any case, one day, the people of science turned on his clan and banished and sealed them away to the edge of the galaxy in fear of their power. They then subsequently erased their very existence from history itself. Hyness also says that his clan was responsible for stopping a "nightmare," which was considered a galactic crisis. However, it's been noted in interviews that it's unclear how much of Hyness's words can be believed, due to his madness. According to a Nintendo Dream magazine, Hyness seemingly founded the religion seen in Kirby Star Allies sometime after these events, with the Three Mage-Sisters, the Jambelievers, and the Jammerjabs being among his followers. His beliefs are based on the fact that he once believed that a god was speaking to him, inviting him to a new and peaceful land, and the fact that this vision of his matched up with the legend about Void, described in the book of legends. Afterwards, Hyness somehow obtained the vessel of Void Termina, the Jamba Heart, in order to revive him so he can restore his clan as described in said book. It could be presumed that those who were part of the clan wrote this holy book. Hyness initially worshiped and revered Void Termina with genuine feelings, but when he became the leader of the religion, possibly directly after the events prior, he became obsessed with worshiping him, as well as taking revenge. Hyness chose to pursue a path of destruction by avenging his clan with the power of Void Termina, while in the process neglecting his people and religion. This is likely what caused Hyness to forsake his own heart and fall into darkness. At the start of Kirby Star Allies, Hyness proceeded to attempt to resurrect Void Termina. However, since he did not fully understand how to break the seal, the ritual went wrong, causing the Jamba Heart to shatter and spread its negative influence across the galaxy. The Three Mage-Sisters chase after the fragments while Hyness stays behind, continuing the ritual in their absence. By the time Kirby and his allies reach Hyness, the villain is summoning Jamba Hearts from across the galaxy to restore Void Termina; however, he has not yet accrued enough power to revive his master. After Zan Partizanne fails to stop the heroes, Hyness bats her unconscious body aside and confronts them personally; although Kirby and the Star Allies manage to triumph, he simply offers himself and his followers to Void Termina instead, throwing the unconscious Mage-Sisters into the incomplete Jamba Heart before eventually diving into it himself. Their added power allows the Dark Lord to fully restore himself, forcing Kirby and his friends to pursue him in the Star Allies Sparkler. During the battle with Void Termina, Hyness and the three Mage Generals are seen trapped in cocoons near the monster's core. Freeing them causes them to drop food. In Hyness's case, he drops a bottle of milk. When the second phase is completed, the villains are ejected out of Void Termina’s body and aren’t seen again until Heroes in Another Dimension. It is implied in the sub-game that at some point after the fight against Void Termina, Hyness fell into a dimensional rift, where he became entirely consumed by the evil in his heart, which transformed into a Jamba Heart and absorbed him. He is later encountered by Kirby and his Friends. Using the Heart Spears they collected, they shatter the Jamba Heart and release a corrupted Hyness, who they then must fight. Much like in his fight in story mode, Hyness’s hood is knocked off and he flies into a rage. However, rather than summoning the Three Mage-Sisters, he summons three wood stumps with their outfits to use as weapons. Nonetheless, his efforts prove useless, as he is defeated. Before the heroes could celebrate, Zan Partizanne and her sisters arrive from out of nowhere. They lament Hyness’s current state, and then direct their rage at the heroes. They then fight them in a last attempt to end their long-lasting battle, but the heroes prove victorious. After the battle, all of the Friend Hearts the heroes collected come together to form a giant Friend Heart, which Kirby then throws at the sisters. The sisters then wake up with their original colors restored. After some thinking, they nod their heads in agreement and presumably say a prayer of sorts, turning the dark battlefield into a brightly-lit arena. The Warp Star then descends from the sky, and Kirby and friends hop on. Before leaving, Kirby waves goodbye to the sisters and the Warp Star takes off, leaving behind a small heart that slowly floats onto Hyness. Hyness then wakes up, restored to his former glory, and the sisters run up to him in joy and presumably tell him what had happened as the screen fades to black. It is unknown if the sisters and Hyness decided to live on Planet Popstar with Kirby, but the 100% completion picture for Heroes in Another Dimension shows that they are now on good terms with each other. Music Related Quotes Quotes Etymology Hyness's name appears to be a corruption of "highness," befitting his position as the leader of his faction. Trivia * Hyness has several similarities to Zant, a villain from The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. Both have violent mood swings, are dressed in a cloak, and seek to restore a higher being who was sealed away. They also both wind up being more insane than they initially appear. * The music that plays when Kirby and friends encounter Hyness is a slowed down remix of the main leitmotif in Friendly Field. * Hyness's music incorporates strong influences from gamelan, a form of traditional percussive music native to the islands of Bali and Java in Indonesia. Gamelan became more well known in Japan following its use in the soundtrack of the 1988 anime film Akira, and has appeared in the music of other video games, such as Squaresoft's Secret of Mana. *Hyness drains the life force of The Three Mage-Sisters and uses their unconscious bodies to help him in the second phase of his fight, adding in some of his own attacks occasionally. This method of battle is similar to Taranza's fight in Kirby: Triple Deluxe while taking control of Masked Dedede. *During Hyness's second phase, The Three Mage-Sisters can be heard grunting in pain whenever Hyness hits them against the ground, or when using his own "Friend Circle." *Hyness appears to be left-handed. This is seen when he pushes Zan Partizanne away, and when he tries to grab one of the Mage-Sisters during his second phase. *Each of Hyness's dances signifies which attack he will use: swaying his head side to side means that he'll throw The Three Mage-Sisters or summon symbols that will create small blizzards, bouncing his head and shoulders means that he will throw giant dark orbs and summon symbols which fire giant needles to the sides, tilting his body while raising his arms means that he will swing around the mages like clubs, shaking his head and raised arms means that he will summon pillars of fire and a pillar of lightning from both sides of the arena, spinning his head once means that he will use the mages as a shield, spinning his head twice means that he will use all three elemental attacks in the center of the arena, and jolting his arms side to side means that he will throw small dark orbs. *Hyness's second battle theme, La Follia d’amore, can be translated from Italian as “The Madness of Love.” *Hyness uses Coily Rattler's roar when his hood is knocked off and his face is revealed. *Whenever Hyness begins to float to a different part of the arena, a slightly slowed down version of the sound effect Holo Defense API uses when it moves around can be heard. *During Zan Partizanne’s rematch, Hyness can sometimes be seen peeking over his shoulder to look at the ongoing battle while performing the ritual. *When the battle with Hyness begins, flowers around the arena bloom. *In the Guest Star ???? Star Allies Go! sub-game in version 4.0.0., Hyness can be seen sinking into the pool upon defeat instead of being sent flying off of the arena, likely referencing the events of Heroes in Another Dimension. *It is stated in the 17th news report of the Kirby Star Allies Channel that Hyness's appearance is “reminiscent of a mage from another galaxy.” The mage the statement speaks of could likely be Magolor, who is known for both using magic and hailing from Halcandra, a planet in another galaxy. While both characters have vastly different body shapes, the statement could most likely be referring to their ears, as they’re both very similar. *The model for Hyness is located with the other playable characters of Kirby Star Allies, and he has different, unused colored textures that have the same color scheme as characters when in the player 2, player 3, and player 4 slots as well.Fruib’s Twitter He also has different eye expressions that are not used, but match those of other playable characters.Fruib’s Twitter This could possibly imply that Hyness was originally meant to be a Dream Friend in one of the updates, but was scrapped later on. Videos Kirby Star Allies Hyness Showcase Artwork Hyness novel.png|''Kirby of the Stars: Star Allies - The Great Pinch of the Universe!?'' K25th Twitter (208).jpg|''Kirby 25th Anniversary Twitter'' Let_Them_Know_We’re_Happy.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' (Celebration Picture) Halloween artwork.jpg|''Kirby Twitter'' New Year.jpg|Kirby Twitter Concept Artwork Hyness Concept Art 1.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' Hyness Concept Art 2.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' Hyness Concept Art 3.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' Hyness Concept Art 4.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' Hyness Concept Art 5.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' Hyness Concept Art 6.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' Gallery KSA Hyness Introduction.png|Hyness in the introductory cutscene of Kirby Star Allies. Hyness Altar.jpg|Hyness in the process of reassembling the Jamba Heart. Hyness Dialogue.jpg|Hyness's first line of dialogue. KSA Hyness Splash Screen.png|Hyness's splash screen KSA_Hyness_Unhooded.jpg|Hyness's face is revealed. Hyness Fight 1.jpg|A portion of the battle with Hyness, in Phase 2. Hyness Fight 2.jpg|Hyness rolls up into a Friend Circle. Hyness Sacrifice.jpg|Hyness sacrifices himself to Void Termina. KSA_Hyness_Light.jpg|Hyness appears in a brightly-lit arena (Update 2.0.0). KSA_Final_Arena_3_Hyness.jpg|Hyness appears in a brightly-lit arena (Update 3.0.0). DrSaYSZVYAAV6SB.jpg|''Kirby Twitter'' KSA Corrupt Hyness.jpg|Corrupt Hyness appears. KSA Corrupt Hyness 2.jpg|Corrupt Hyness fights Kirby. KSA Corrupt Hyness 3.jpg|Corrupt Hyness launches a ball of magic. KSA Corrupt Hyness 4.jpg|Corrupt Hyness casts lightning. KSA Corrupt Hoodless.jpg|Corrupt Hyness loses his hood. KSA Corrupt Hoodless 2.jpg|Corrupt Hyness summons logs dressed as the Mage-Sisters. KSA Corrupt Hoodless 3.jpg|Corrupt Hyness swings a log. KSA Corrupt Hoodless 4.jpg|Corrupt Hyness and the logs form a Friend Circle. KSA Corrupt Hoodless 5.jpg|Corrupt Hyness flings magic balls. KSA_Final_Dimension_Hyness_Purified.jpg|A light shines on Hyness after being purified by a small Friend Heart. KSA_Final_Dimension_Hyness_Talk.jpg|A purified Hyness awakens. MageSistersandKirby.png|Post card for getting all 120 Friend Hearts in Heroes in Another Dimension. Models HynessRender.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' (Hooded) Hyness & dolls.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' (Unhooded, with the unconscious Three Mage-Sisters) Hyness corrupted.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' (Corrupt Hyness) References ru:Хайнесс es:Hyness it:Hyness zh:海內司 Category:Bosses Category:Bosses in Kirby Star Allies Category:Villains in Kirby Star Allies Category:Villains Category:Male characters Category:Main Characters Category:Ancients Category:Fire Enemies Category:Plasma Enemies Category:Ice Enemies Category:Stone Enemies Category:Enemies Category:Novel Characters